warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brokenstar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} }} |age=Approx. 47 moons (3.9 years) at death |death=Fed deathberries by Yellowfang |spirit death=Killed by Yellowfang |kit=Brokenkit |apprentice=Brokenpaw |warrior=Brokentail |deputy=Brokentail |leader=Brokenstar |rogue=Brokenstar |elder=Brokentail |dark forest resident=Brokenstar |father=Raggedstar |mother=Yellowfang |sisters=Hopekit, Wishkit |foster mother=Lizardstripe |foster brothers=Deerfoot, Runningnose |foster sister=Tangleburr |mentor=Nightstar |apps=Stumpytail, Mosspaw, Volepaw |dark forest apps=Tigerstar, [[Blossomfall]] |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Cloudpelt |succeededby1=Blackfoot |position2=Leader |precededby2=Raggedstar |succeededby2=Nightstar |livebooks=''Into the Wild, ''Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Super Editions, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Sunset, ''Omen of the Stars }} Brokenstar is a matted, dark brown tabby tom with a broad, flat face, a bent tail and orange eyes. Brokenstar was a former leader of ShadowClan in the forest territories and a member of the Place of No Stars. He was born as Brokenkit in secret to Yellowfang, the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Raggedpelt, the ShadowClan deputy, as the only surviving kit in his litter. He was given up by his mother and raised by Lizardstripe, who neglected him. As an apprentice, Brokenpaw was mentored by Nightpelt and constantly disobeyed him. He became a warrior early, receiving the name Brokentail. He mentored Stumpypaw and later became deputy under his father's leadership. He murdered his father and rose as leader of ShadowClan, taking the name Brokenstar and making Blackfoot his deputy. Under his reign, ShadowClan terrorized the forest, driving out WindClan and sending apprentices under six moons old into battle. Brokenstar was driven out by ThunderClan and ShadowClan, and taken prisoner by ThunderClan, where he was demoted to an elder and his name was changed back to Brokentail. Yellowfang tricked him into eating deathberries to free the forest from his cruelty. In the Dark Forest, Brokenstar helped plan the battle against the Clans and trained living warriors to aid their schemes. He was later killed in the battle by Yellowfang once again. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Brokenstar is the leader of ShadowClan. Under his leadership, ShadowClan drives fear into every Clan. He and his Clan chase out WindClan for their territory, and pressure RiverClan and ThunderClan for theirs. He is also notorious for apprenticing kits before they are six moons old and sending them to die in battle. He sends Clawface to ThunderClan, who steals Frostfur's kits to fuel Brokenstar's army, and murders Spottedleaf, ThunderClan's only medicine cat. Firepaw, Graypaw and Yellowfang, ShadowClan's former medicine cat, hurry to rescue them. Yellowfang recruits ShadowClan elders who were ousted by their leader, and together with a ThunderClan patrol, drive Brokenstar out of the Clan. :The exiled rogue and his followers launch an attack on ThunderClan in revenge, but they are defeated and Brokenstar is blinded by Yellowfang. He is kept prisoner in ThunderClan, demoted to Brokentail. The other Clans insist ThunderClan should get rid Brokentail for he is a dangerous cat. This is proven true; even as a blind and injured prisoner, Brokentail plots with Tigerclaw and takes part in a battle when Tigerclaw leads Brokentail's rogues to attack ThunderClan's camp in an attempt to kill Bluestar. Eventually, Brokentail is tricked into eating deathberries by his biological mother, Yellowfang, who reveals her identity to him at last. He doesn't believe her, but loses his last life regardless. Omen of the Stars :Brokenstar becomes one of the unofficial leaders of the Dark Forest, organizing the Great Battle. He assists Breezepelt in attempting to kill Poppyfrost and Jayfeather, but are driven back by Honeyfern. During this time, he mentors Tigerheart and Blossomfall within the Place of No Stars. He runs into Spottedleaf, Jayfeather, and Yellowfang in the Dark Forest and mocks them as they try to find information about the future conflict. To test Ivypaw's loyalty, he demands her to kill Flametail, who had recently joined StarClan. He continues to doubt Ivypool's commitment, and has her kill Antpelt's spirit. During the Great Battle, he murders Ferncloud while raiding the nursery. Afterwards, Yellowfang kills him a second time and wipes out his existence. After Brokenstar's second death, the Dark Forest cats flee, giving the Clans the victory. Super Editions :In 'Yellowfang's Secret, Brokenkit is born to Yellowfang and Raggedpelt, and was named after the bend in his tail, as well as the feeling Yellowfang felt in her heart at the time of his birth. He is the only surviving kit of his litter and is surrendered by his biological mother and fostered by the only queen in the nursery, Lizardstripe. The young kit suffers emotional neglect from Lizardstripe, and is constantly bullied by his foster siblings, Tanglekit, Deerkit, and Runningkit. He is also spoiled by his father, Raggedpelt, who later becomes leader. :He becomes an apprentice and is mentored by Nightpelt, but often refuses to listen to his mentor, who is frail and sickly, and instigates fights with other cats, including those of his own Clan. He is promoted to a warrior, Brokentail, early and becomes the deputy after Cloudpelt dies in battle, despite his young age. He is given his own apprentice, Stumpypaw. Yellowfang finally makes Raggedstar see the truth in their son; his violent and aggressive nature that will ruin the Clan, but Brokentail proceeds to murder his own father to become the leader of ShadowClan, taking the name Brokenstar. He names Blackfoot his deputy. Brokenstar apprentices kits before the age of six moons and forces them to train for battle, such as his own apprentices Mosspaw and Volepaw, and excludes elders from the "safety" of the camp. He exiles his biological mother, Yellowfang, after accusing her of killing Marigoldkit and Mintkit, most likely because he saw her as a threat to his reign as well. Detailed description :'''Brokenstar is a lean, massive, scarred, dark brown tabby tom with orange eyes. }} He has unusually long, thick, patchy, matted, ragged fur, a long spine, broad shoulders, a scarred, broad, flat face, and torn ears. His tail is bent in the middle like a broken branch. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Brokenstar has killed: *Raggedstar (All lives) *Mosspaw (Indirectly caused) *Volepaw (Caused) *Badgerfang (Indirectly caused) *Swampkit (Indirectly caused) *Blossomkit (Indirectly caused) *Marigoldkit *Mintkit *Antpelt's (Spirit; indirect; his orders) *Beetlewhisker *Ferncloud Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |See more''}} External links * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages